Jhinpraxss
Name: '' Jhinpraxss ''Race: '' Triton ''Class:'' ' Paladin, Bard' Collage of Swords ''Age: '' 24 ''Height: '' 6ft 4 inches ''Weight: '' 180 pounds ''Physical Description: Jhinpraxss is a large well-built triton with long maroon hair he wares tied up and groomed facial hair, this maroon colour extends down his body on some small scaly frills though some of them have slight discolouration. This discolouration is consistent through out his teal scaly skin as his vitiligo causes yellowish white discolouration. He had yellow eye pupils and prominently wears a smile often walking around topless and bare foot when not in armour or at least with an open shirt to manage the heat the surface brings. The rest of his clothes and equipment are quite common compared to the test of him that is except for a 5 ft tall shield fashioned from the shell of a sea turtle. The shield also boasts its own unique colouration somewhat matching Jhinpraxss with a white base keeping the same brown geometric pattern as normal likely taken from an albino turtle. The shell also sports a gold triskelion emblazed within an upper section of vertebral shield on the shell. ''Backstory: '' Born in the depths of the sea of moving ice at a small threshold to the plane of water, into the prestigious noble Zumunath family with vast wealth, political influence and a strong belief to Siamorphe, they saw their existences as somewhat divine. His father a tall, well-built battle-hardened Triton who had accomplished political gain through military success, now at an exceedingly high position with no need to ever go close to the front lines and his Mother, a beautiful, but ruthless woman who had acquired a vast wealth through successful trade with the surface and various other underwater city-states, their marriage was arranged by the two for mutual gain with little love involved. This left him as a show child, raised in a caged environment just to be used as a tool for them to flaunt their success in attempting to mould him into their vision of perfection to represent their family name. This was worsened by the fact he had inherited his father’s large physique with his mother’s unique maroon hair, though, was “spoiled” by having vitiligo causing some yellowish-white patches on some of his scales. Jhinpraxss was sent off to a royal academy at a very young age as a showing of devotion from his parents. Here a path was to be forced upon him with no freedom of his own. He was to be trained as a Paladin, a member of the faithful core, a shield to protect the nobility from any harm. While in training within the academy, he was educated in both academia and martial schools, he received insight on how to draw power from devotion in the words of an oath, most noble members seemed to use their devotion to Siamorphe as a basis for their oath’s although some seemed to be devoted to an ideology. Part of this training was making a shield from the shell of a sea turtle to grow and wield in service, his mother arranged (on her initiative) of his shell to be a unique larger white shell form an albino turtle in a bid to show off. His family also arranged for him to learn the piano during this time. To show wealth they bought one from the surface and constructed a grand hall with an air pocket within their manner to contain it. Here he would be made to play to entertain guests, flaunting prestige over them with this absurd room. Throughout his childhood, Jhinpraxss' dislike for the society he was forced to be in grew, this developed into hatred which further evolved into detest, he saw many of the members as hypocrites, only there for personal gain, a lot of them ignoring or even partaking in the abuse of their authority, and with the teaching of Siamorphe, most of them were too far up their arses to see what they were doing wrong. He did not like a lot of the teachings of Siamorphe and he despised the people who he would one day be forced to protect. So before the day came where he would be forced to take the oath and swear his life to the crown, he ran. Ran in the dead of night with nothing more than what he could carry, starting a fresh life as a vagabond convicted to maintain his new-found freedom. As he roamed the lands, Jhinpraxss discovered more about himself. With the freedom to try new things and make choices on his own without nobles and a church dictating his life. Discovering his enjoyment for various types of art and story, he even began to enjoy playing the piano, within the taverns of port towns in the Sword Coast, often being offered board for the night for attracting guests though he never travelled further inland. During this time, he started to notice some interesting things, how vibrations and frequencies can have effects on the weave, using his free time he began experimenting using what he learnt in the past and his innate magical ability as a Triton stumbling upon his talent for bardic magic. With the help of the odd trained bard he met along his travels, Jhinpraxss mastered the basics even deciding a college to learn, the College of Swords, though he never entered an institute, instead, altering techniques used to find ways to use them with more of a reliance on his strength. While studying the bardic magic of weaving sound Jhinpraxss, after much trial and error, figured out how to fuel the Smites he had learned to use in his youth with the hum of the weave, though he broke a fair share of weapons mastering this. Continuing to travel through the coast and sea he has decided to settle down within a guild, for now. Hoping to create some new stories and further his craft. Working to leave liberty in his wake or at the very least a few smiles.